Liar!
by bomber6
Summary: A short drabble. A boring day at the office leads to an interesting revelation. TIVA Please R & R


A/N I don't own any of these characters. I just borrow occassionally.

This is just a little drabble. My first attempt at humour.

Liar

It had been a quiet week . Tony had beaten his previous high on Box Office Trivia and McGee had managed to write a whole chapter of his new book before hitting writer's block. Ziva had sharpened every letter opener in the building and was now starting on the knives in the cafeteria. Even Gibbs was looking uncharacteristically bored and his coffee consumption had dropped by half.

It was only Wednesday morning.

"_Ding"_ .

At the sound of the elevator everyone looked up hopefully but the excitement was short lived as Abby stepped out.

"Hi Guys. I'm sooo bored down there. I thought I'd come and see how my four favourite agents are doing."

Her smile faded slightly as Tony, Ziva and McGee grunted less than enthusiastic greetings in return. She sat down on McGee's desk for a few minutes until she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I know let's play "Liar" she shouted excitedly.

"I do not know that game," said Ziva looking puzzled.

"It's easy," explained Abby. "We take it in turns to ask a question to someone and if you think they are lying you call "Liar". If they were lying or they refuse to answer, they give you 10 dollars and if they weren't you give them the money."

"Are you sure you want to play with me?" asked Ziva " I can beat a lie detector you know"

"What's wrong Oh Fearless Assassin? Worried we'll find out your deepest secrets?" taunted Tony, gazing at her speculatively as he sat up straighter.

This game was starting to sound interesting.

"What sort of questions Abs?" asked McGee nervously. Tony laughed.

"I'm asking McGee the first question".

He thought for a moment.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity – and I mean to a woman?" he goaded.

McGee gulped. He really hated these games, especially when Tony was playing.

"Ah … fifteen.." he began "O.K ! Eighteen" he amended, as he saw both Tony and Ziva ready to call his bluff.

Tony and Ziva look at each other.

"We'll give you that one" Tony conceded.

"I'll go next" volunteered Abby.

"Tony. How many times have you been in real, honest-to-goodness love?"

"And not with yourself" added McGee.

Tony looked uncomfortable. Ziva unconsciously leaned forward. This was a question she really wanted to hear the answer to.

"Well. When you have loved as many women as I have it's a bit hard to keep track…" he began.

"Exact number required" Ziva countered.

"O.K. then. Three! Happy now"

"Really Tony! Only three? Did they all break your hearts?" asked Abby moving to give him a hug.

"Sorry Abs you only get one question" replied Tony, his voice muffled as he struggled to free himself from Abby's embrace.

Gibbs shook his head at the antics of his team.

"I'm going for coffee" he announced as he headed out of the bullpen.

"Hopefully when I come back you will have found something more productive to do. The truck could do with some gas."

"My turn," announced Ziva. "Abby have you actually had sex in the coffin?"

Tony and Ziva chuckled as both Abby and McGee turned beet red.

"Well that answers that question" snickered Tony.

"I always thought that sex with Probie would be like sex with one of Ducky's cadavers. Ow!" he exclaimed as Abby punched him hard in the arm.

"I was talking about him, not you!"

"This game is not going anywhere" Ziva threw up her arms in frustration.

" No money is changing hands. No-one is lying"

"That's because we are highly skilled interrogators who demand truth every time" explained Tony " We even intimidate each other."

"I guess this game is over then" said Abby. "It was much more fun with the nuns. You wouldn't believe what Sister Rosita told us…."

What about Ziva? said Tony suddenly. "None of us have asked her a question yet."

"I've got a question for Ziva" said Gibbs from his desk, making his team jump. No one had noticed him return, fresh coffee in hand and now staring intently at his monitor.

"What were you and Tony doing for 20 minutes in the elevator last night?"

McGee and Abby swung around in astonishment while Ziva and Tony stared at each other in shock.

"Um. I..We.. " Ziva's voice trailed off.

Gibbs permitted himself a tiny smirk, hidden behind his coffee cup.

He put his hand out.

"I think you owe me ten dollars David."

Ziva handed the money over, her brain still whirling.

McGee gaped openly. Ziva was actually blushing!

Ziva and Tony!

His writer's block was suddenly gone and he had some great material for his next chapter.

Abby was hugging herself with glee.

She had been sure something was bound to happen between them sooner or later and the look on Ziva and Tony's faces…This was better than Christmas!

Ziva knew she had to escape. Gibb's expression was as inscrutable as ever but instinct told her a timely exit would be advantageous.

"I'll gas the truck!" She grabbed her bag.

"Me too" said Tony quickly following her.

"David! DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as his two agents ran towards the elevator.

"Yes Boss?" They both stopped in their tracks

"Take the stairs!"


End file.
